Werewolf (Syfy)
For the version of werewolves found in the original BBC series, see Werewolf (BBC) Werewolves are post-human supernatural beings that transform into fierce, powerful wolf-like monstrosities once a month on the night of the full moon. While seemingly human most of the time, a transformed werewolf loses all self-awareness and sympathy, concerning itself only with the hunt for prey. Transformation and Behavior For most of the month, a werewolf will remain in human form. During this time, the only apparent trait that distinguishes werewolves from humans is the wolfish scent they emit, which can only be detected by beings with an exceptionally strong sense of smell, such as vampires, purebred werewolves, or mutt werewolves around the time of the full moon, when their senses are heightened. The transformation is extremely painful and differs from person to person. In wolf form, werewolves are quadrupedal, with the spine extending to form a tail. They possess a vaguely human bone structure in the limbs, hands, and feet. They have very sparse coats of thick, dark fur, except around the neck where it seems to form a thin mane. Their skin will change to a dark greyish or black color, and they will grow large fangs and claws, pointed ears, and a canine nose and snout. Their human eye color remains the same while in wolf form. Most vestiges of the human personality and memories are suppressed upon transformation, though they seem to retain certain fragments of their human selves while transformed, enabling them to subconsciously recognize people they know. Josh has been shown to recognize both Aidan and Nora while in wolf form. Seeing a friend or loved one may calm the wolf, though their behaviour remains unpredictable. It appears werewolves are instinctively protective of their 'mates'. Josh and Nora have each protected the other at least once, even while the other may have been in human form at the time. Aside from possibly friends and loved ones, the wolf is compelled to kill and devour most living things it encounters. If the human side is particularly attuned with the wolf side, they may remember some things that they did while transformed. Werewolves normally don't attack each other, and their social behavior amongst each other is comparable to that of natural wolves. While in human form, the wolf side of a werewolf exists suppressed within a region of the sub-conscience. This part of the sub-conscience can be accessed by the human side via meditation. Should the human side succeed in reaching it, they may experience a meditative vision in which they will appear in forest where they may contact their wolf side, seeing it represented not as twisted amalgam of wolf and human, but as a beautiful and majestic timber wolf. Though, if the human side resents or has a history of resenting their wolf, the wolf will be afraid to show itself, as it can sense the resentment and is repelled by it. It has been suggested that if the human side and wolf side can find a way to co-exist in the same body and mind without one trying to overpower the other, life as a werewolf, including the transformations, will be less stressful. However, the wolf side of a purebred werewolf has a much stronger and overpowering presence, which is why purebreds are more aggressive, even in human form. While werewolves typically only transform at night during a full moon, it has been shown that they can be forced to change or partially change at different times as well, provided under certain circumstances, such as a solar eclipse. Creation and Subtypes Werewolves are typically humans that were scratched by another werewolf. A supernatural bond seems to form between a werewolf and its maker, similar to that arising from the creation of vampires. Turned werewolves are the most common type of werewolf and are commonly referred to as 'mutts'. People can also be born as werewolves. While a human mother cannot carry a child fathered by a male werewolf without miscarrying, pregnancies resulting from a werewolf father and werewolf mother appear to be viable, and children born from such a pair will inherit the condition, resulting in a variety of werewolf known as a purebred. Purebreds are different from mutts in some ways: their senses and strength are heightened all the time rather than just the few days before and after the full moon, their transformations are much quicker and less painful, and the fur and skin of their wolf forms are noticeably much thicker and darker than the wolf forms of werewolves who were born human. They are in a constant state of agitation, described as their inner wolf trying to break trough their human shell. This can be treated, however, as wolfsbane has a calming effect on werewolves, both purebreds and mutts. Unlike mutts, purebreds will also revert to wolf form when killed rather than the other way around, which suggests that they are actually more wolf than human. It is implied by Liam that if a human is scratched by a purebred, they inherit certain abilities normally exclusive to purebreds, suggesting a third type of werewolf. Josh, who became this sort of werewolf by being scratched by Liam, displayed an unusual werewolf trait, as he was still in his wolf form the next morning after the full moon. Abilities Werewolves are incredibly strong, both when transformed and in human form, though their strength waxes and wanes with the moon, and they are almost human for most of the month. Additionally, they have a well developed sense of smell, which also intensifies in the days before and after the full moon. Being part of the supernatural 'family', they can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires and other ghosts can. It should be noted that the boost in strength and smell on the day of the full moon, and the ability to perceive ghosts only take effect after a werewolf's first transformation. Their blood is toxic to vampires, which will cause severe bleeding and seizures when ingested, but it is not fatal in small doses. It does, however, remain in the vampire's system, and makes it impossible for them to create new vampires without their potential progeny developing horrible mutations. A werewolf in its wolf form is arguably one of the physically strongest supernatural beings in existence, as even a werewolf on its first transformation can destroy a vampire that is over 1,000 years of age with little effort. During their transformations, a werewolf's ability to heal is enhanced. This healing factor allows them to survive their transformations, and is likely the reason why they do not suffer traumatic injuries while transforming. For example, despite the massive changes to their skeletal structure, their skin does not rip open as it happens. Consequently, it is extremely difficult to slow down a transformed werewolf with anything less than silver. Weaknesses Silver has been shown to be very harmful to werewolves, and wounds inflicted by silver weapons do not immediately heal when the victim reverts to human form. Josh was hit in the shoulder with a silver bullet in one episode, and the wound steamed as the metal burned his skin. Nora was also slashed by a silver knife while fully transformed, and it immobilized her for a period of time. After she reverted to human form the next day, the seared slash mark was still visible on her left breast. It was shown that silver can also slow down the transformation, but only for a short while. As they are living beings, it is technically possible to kill werewolves in mundane ways such as decapitation, suffocation, bludgeoning, impalement. etc., but the transformed werewolf body is incredibly resilient, and has been shown to be able to shrug off several bullet wounds. Lastly, werewolves may age slightly faster than humans. Pete claimed to be only 39 years old but had the appearance of an older man. This increased aging is due to the fact that werewolves suffer from massive trauma and stress every time they transform. It appears that purebreds and certain other werewolves do not suffer this aging condition because of their seemingly painless transformation. Cure If a werewolf kills his/her maker while in human form, the curse is broken, though if the now-cured werewolf had turned others into werewolves before curing himself/herself, those werewolves will remain infected. It is implied by Liam that there may be other ways to be cured, as well. Relationship with vampires Werewolves have hostile relations with vampires, driven by a seemingly instinctual loathing of them. Josh and Nora's friendship with Aidan is the only friendly relationship between the two species that has been seen, although the werewolf Pete mentioned his close friendship with vampires. Transformed werewolves are much more powerful than vampires, as implied by Bishop when he responded to Heggemen's request to let one of his vampires fight Josh by saying that it would be suicide. Even a few days before and after the full moon, they have considerably augmented strength and senses, allowing them to fight on more or less equal footing with vampires. For this reason, vampires will typically only harass werewolves the rest of the lunar month, when they are at their most helpless. List of known werewolves *'Josh Levison' - a werewolf that was turned in 2009 by Ray. He is the infector and husband of Nora Sergeant. After killing his maker, Ray, he broke his curse and became human, though he was later scratched and infected once again, this time by purebred Liam Mclean. *'Nora Sergeant' - Josh's wife, a fellow werewolf who was accidentally turned by him while the two of them were dating. *'Ray' - the werewolf that turned Josh and killed his friend Stu in 2009. He was killed by Josh so that he could cure himself. He was brought back from the dead by Donna as her undead slave, and was killed again by Josh. *'Douglas' - an elderly werewolf that had been a captive of the Boston vampires and forced to fight other werewolves in prize fights for fifteen years. He was killed by Josh when the two of them were pit against each other for the entertainment of the Dutch. Also known as "The Professor". *'Brynn McLean' - was a purebred werewolf and the twin sister of Connor McLean. She was killed by Nora. *'Connor McLean' - was a purebred werewolf and the twin brother of Brynn McLean. He was shot dead by the vampire Aidan Waite after the former had tried to hunt him down with his twin sister Brynn on the night of a full moon. *'Liam Mclean' - a purebred werewolf. He was Brynn and Connor's father, and also Josh's second maker. He was killed by Aidan Waite. *'Erin Shephard' - a teenaged werewolf found by Josh and Nora at the hospital, who lived with them for a period of time. She was killed by Liam. *'Pete - ' a werewolf who taught Josh and Nora how to communicate with their wolves. *Unknown Deceased Werewolves - several werewolves have been seen to be hunted down by vampires so that they could use the werewolf blood to protect themselves from the Virus. Gallery Mclean Liam.jpg|Liam, a purebred werewolf in human form Josh's Wolf.jpg|Josh's wolf Erinfangs.png|Erin Shepherd's transformation Being-Human-Season-3-Episode-2-First-Four-Minutes.jpg|The corpse of a purebred werewolf Liam wolf.JPG|Liam's wolf form WolfCloseUp.jpg|Josh still in wolf form the next day Beingwolf.png|An elderly transformed werewolf Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Species Category:Syfy Werewolves Category:Werewolves